


A Different Kind of Different

by kjolette



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A lot of racism, Death, Disownment, Homophobia, Homophobic Slurs, JOURNAL ENTRY, LGBT, M/M, Racism, Societal Issues, Suicide, Swearing, Transgender, Transphobia, detroit times, double story, implied rape, its kinda fucked up, skating camp, this is not a very happy story, transboy!phichit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjolette/pseuds/kjolette
Summary: Phichit, a 16 year old transboy moves to Detroit for college and an international ice-skating camp. He had never realised how different America was, and how different he was.





	A Different Kind of Different

 

**Monday, July 29, 2012**

The first thing I noticed about Detroit was that there were MUCH less people. I mean sure, the population of Thailand is way less than America, but that was because most people there lived in our wonderful capital, Bangkok, and that included me. But Michigan was quiet. Not super quiet, but it definitely didn't have the hustle and bustle like home did. Not that I hate that. I actually enjoy having some peace around. I could stop in the streets to enjoy little things like smelling flowers or window shopping or stuff like that.

Another thing different about it was the heat. I had absolutely no idea how people apparently couldn't stand "80°F of boiling summer temperatures!", which I'm pretty sure is about 30°C but I can't be certain. But really, that's not hot. That's just normal back at home. In Thailand, when it was winter, we could probably go out swimming at the beaches. But now that I think about it, living here during the winter might be hard. I've never really been in temperatures lower than 20°.

Come to think of it, I've never been to another country outside of South-East Asia before.

This is gonna be tough.

**5:18 PM**

Hey, I'm back! Now, I'm in my college dorm which is super clean and comfy. I'm rooming with someone named "Yuuri Katsuki", who's apparently also part of the International Skater's Camp. Guess that means I get to make more friends! Anyways, about today. Overall, it was pretty good. When I got out of the airport, there were these groups for the International Skater's Camp, and they were holding up signs with the names of the coaches who we'll be training with. As far as what the papers said when I got them in the mail, I'm supposed to be with a "Andrea Montoya." (By the way, I think that's a super pretty name. It's cool how the r in Andrea rolls off your tongue like that.) So I looked around, only to see this really tiny guy staring at me with wide eyes. He had this chestnut brown hair and cute little freckles all over his face. When I saw him, he looked startled, and then he looked nervous. So he said, "O-oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... stare, I was just..." I figured he was an international trainee, too. "Uh, do you have Montoya as your, um, coach?"

So I was like, "Oh, no, it's fine. And yeah, I've got Montoya. I just have no idea where she is." And the guy nodded really shyly. He couldn't have been more than 13 or 14 by the looks of him. But anyways, we looked around the place for a sign saying "Montoya", but we couldn't find it anywhere! (Spoiler: It was right in front of us. Guess he and I both have zero sense of direction.) And then, suddenly, as if God has given us hope and faith, this guy runs up towards us and asked us, "Are you 'Gang-Hong Jye' and 'Pinching Coo... Chal..."

"Chulanont." I replied.

"Right, I'm horrible at pronouncing names, sorry!" The guy laughs sheepishly and the little one giggles softly, but it was more of a "dear lord, what's going on" kind of laugh than a genuine one. "You guys are going to be training with Miss Montoya, right?" Leo continued.

Both of us nodded yes.

"Great, I know where she is! Second thing," He looked at the boy standing next to me and stated confidently, "My family is gonna host you and Peach-cream! (This is where I correct him again, "It's Phichit.") I know being in a foreign country is hard, so we'll give you a place to call home! My parents and siblings are gonna be nice to you guys, I'm sure you'll love them!" 'Gang-Hong' smiled, and this time it was a genuine smile. "Thanks." He said softly.

"My name is Leo, by the way." He puts his hands on his hips proudly. "Leo De La Iglesia."

"It's nice to meet you!" Said the small one. It seemed like the two of them were friendly. Maybe it was because they were young and had less stress in their soon-to-be hectic lives. High school is gonna hit them so hard in the head, their soft and sweet dreams will dry up and die. Damn, wait, that sounded really harsh. Well, at least when they go to college, they can deal with things easier. And as soon as that thought processed through my brain, I realised something.

"Oh, Leo! I can't stay at your house, I'm in college!" I blurted it out loud before it could slip away from my mind. Leo looked confused at first. "Wait, really? How old are you? Montoya's group are for the 13 to 16 year olds."

"I skipped a grade or two," I explained. "But that's not the point. I can't stay with you and Gang! (Here, it was my turn to be corrected when the small one interrupted with, "Actually, its Guang.") And I also have no idea where the college is!"

"Hey, don't worry!" He replied calmly, smiling. "As soon as the introductions are settled between us and the coaches," He said, glancing at the name signs, "We can get a taxi for you to whatever college you're going to! I'll also tell my parents about it, they'll probably visit you in your dorm sometime or give you a tour of the city. So it's all settled!" He gave one last encouraging smile.

After that was said, Guang-Hong looked up at me and stared in awe. "I can't believe you're already in college! You're probably really smart." He revealed a toothy grin.

Okay, see, I'm not all up for long explanations like this huge journal entry, I'm more of a "straight-to-the-point" kind of guy. But this does happen to be a diary, so detail will be given. Well, Leo and Guang's smile reminded me of Thailand. Sure, we aren't called the "Land of Smiles" for no reason. But that kind of smile, the one where your teeth are showing a little bit and your eyes are sparkling with all that joy and sweetness, and if you looked any more happy, you would've started laughing made me feel the most at home.

I think Michigan is going to be a great place to live. I guess it seems like I don't have much doubt about that. This could be the almost perfect situation any boy might ever be in.

Almost.

Unfortunately, there is something that's very wrong. Not with being on the other side of the world, not with college, not with people.

My name was originally Pranee Chulanont, and I was born inside of a girl's body.

**Author's Note:**

> okok ive never done anything like this before ??? like ive written fanfiction but that was back in 6th grade and it was so cringy i dont even want to think about it  
> but anyways i hope you like this story thing !!! yeah ok thank you !!


End file.
